


Scott

by Rox



Series: Sterek [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, Alpha Derek Hale, Alpha Scott McCall (Teen Wolf), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Babysitting, Beta Scott McCall (Teen Wolf), Established Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Fluff, Gen, Omega Stiles Stilinski, Omega Verse, Scott McCall & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, Scott is a Good Friend, Uncle Scott
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-19 05:23:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19968730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rox/pseuds/Rox
Summary: Scott loves being an uncle.





	Scott

Scott had babysitting duties. Well, he volunteered. He’ll do anything to spend time with his beautiful goddaughter.

Molly was one year old now.

She had freckles all over like Stiles, had black hair and brown eyes.

Her parents were on a date.

Even though Stiles told him they would have more kids. They decided to wait a bit since Molly was a handful.

He figured they wanted to get a few winks in before more Hales came bouncing in their lives.

He was home alone. Everyone was pretty much out on a date now. His mother was out with Chris.

He was now single. Malia and he drifted apart. She wanted to travel, and Scott didn’t want to get in her way, he also had goals and responsibilities.

But he did say he would wait for her, but Malia refused not wanting Scott to do that for her.

Even though the break-up was hard, he made sure that she knew they were pack no matter what.

And here he was, Saturday night, taking care of this adorable baby, who gave a grunt here and there while she slept on Scott. The new addition of their pack. And all Scott remembered thinking when he first laid eyes on her, was how much he was going to spoil her. 

It still blew his mind that this was Derek and Stiles kid.

He smiled. Reminiscing about the past, about his best friend and Derek interactions.

Derek was gruff and mean back then. And he got meaner around Stiles. Which made Scott more protective towards his friend.

That was part of the reason Scott refused to be part of Derek’s pack.

He and Stiles were a package deal.

If Stiles was not part of the pack, then Scott was all right being an omega, loner. Not knowing that he had a pack, regardless.

Stiles was an independent omega. He was outspoken and didn’t take shit, even going toe to toe with Derek. It made Scott worried, especially around an unknown Alpha. They were raised all their lives in Beacon Hills, so everyone knew about Stiles, the Sherriff Kid, the loudmouth omega.

So, Scott didn’t have to worry much. Beside he was a weak asthmatic beta back then. And Stiles always looked out for him. So, when he became a werewolf, he was happy to be able to defend Stiles.

But every time Stiles and Derek bumped heads, it made him uneasy. That was until he started getting attuned to his senses.

As for one thing Scott knew without trying, even though Stiles thinks his bff was clueless, was his crush on Derek.

Yeah, he was an unconventional omega. Having a huge crush on Lydia, another omega and being in a relationship with a beta, never once attracted to an Alpha. Which made Jackson for a time, highly aggressive towards Stiles. Though later they learned he had other problems.

But here Stiles was, being by Derek's side, even though the alpha pushes him away. And Stiles vehemently telling him to let Derek fall on his face sort of speak. Though he knew it was empty words. Stiles would be by Derek's side, bickering and all.

And Derek treated Stiles as annoying human. He wasn’t too obtuse about him being an omega. Because he sure as hell wasn’t gentle around his friend.

But Scott soon found out that Derek had a crush on him.

When Stiles entered a room or Derek saw him. He heard his heart beating fast. At first he wasn’t sure if it was because he was pissed. But noticed whenever Stiles brush past him or touch him to get his attention. Scott feign ignorance every time.

Though there were times Scott had warned the Alpha, when he got too rough. But Derek was a huge dork when it came to his feelings.

And Stiles was worse. He’ll be in prissy moods when Derek was in a relationship with someone. Even though in the end they were using him, or it was a pass fancy.

They end up arguing and not talking to one another for days. Placing Scott as the messenger. He huffed a laugh out, his hand soothing Molly back.

It came to a point, when everything somewhat mellowed out, that Scott couldn’t stand back and watch.

So, with a bit of help, he was playing matchmaker.

They grumbled when Scott set them up, but he knew by scent that they were happy to be stuck with each other.

He just didn’t understand why Derek was so slow in figuring out Stiles feelings toward him. He should have been able to smell the lust.

At that he heard his phone ping. It was a text from Stiles.

“Hey buddy, mind watching the baby overnight?”

Scott smiled at the text, “Don’t worry about it.” He took a picture of Molly on his chest, still fast asleep and drooling. Sending it to Stiles.

“Love you both!” followed with heart emoji’s and kisses.

Scott shut the TV off and made his way to his bedroom. He had Molly cradle set up a while ago.

He settles her down. She was the cutest thing.

When he went to visit Stiles at the hospital, after he gave birth. His friend was crying. He panicked.

Stiles sniffles as he held Molly in his arms and looked at both Derek and Scott. “I love her,” he blubbered out. “She’s so beautiful, how did this little thing come out of me…” he sobbed out. Scott couldn’t hold back the laugh, watching his friend.

Watching Derek with a tender smile, move closer and land a kiss on Stiles lips, not even caring that there was snot involved. He wipes his face as best he could and looked down at his little girl. “Yea, she is.”

Scott stood there, watching the small family. How Derek stroked Molly little head. How his eyes changed when he looked at Stiles. Scott believes he saw Derek fall in love all over again at that moment.

After that, when Derek settled his family in the loft, it was double time to getting the house ready.

It won’t be long until the house is done on the Preserve.

Scott felt a warmth in his heart. To know his brother was well taken care of.

He spoke to Derek once about Stiles. It was before Stiles went to Derek, before that night this little one came to be.

“You know,” Scott started, he and Derek were discussing the Monroe thing earlier that day. And he felt he wanted to put this out there, “You have my blessing.”

Derek thick eyebrows came together, confused in what Scott was saying. “What do you mean?”

“Stiles.” The confusion wiped from his face, and Scott never seen Derek face so flush, “Th—there nothing going on with us,” he denied.

“Yea, okay. But just letting you know dude; you’ve got my support.” His face broke into a smile, “Though his dad might be another thing. But, I’ll make sure I put a good word in for you. He loves me.” They both let out a laugh.

Derek sobered up and taps Scott arm, his head duck and nods, “Thanks.”

And that was all.

And now looking down at his goddaughter. He was patting himself on the back.

He may be the only one in the pack without a mate. But that’s okay, he had the cutest little girl to occupy his time.

**Author's Note:**

> I just love Scott. 
> 
> Felt like writing about him.


End file.
